


Out Of Character

by StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steven and Ned<br/>It explains its self.</p><p>I'm going to Hell<br/>Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Deny It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this should be the only chapter or should there be more?  
> I might make this a good fanfic with more than one chapter. But Idk  
> I am probably going to hell for this but.. OH WELL.

Steven ran his fingers through his hair while holding his smart phone up to his ear.  
"Ned!" Steven yelled when he heard Ned pick up.  
"What now?" Even though Ned seemed irritated, Steven could hear the smile in his friends voice. Wait.. Why did he even call him in the first place? It's been so long since they have been together were last together. GTA V ended and no conventions have happened lately to get them together again. Did they really need to spend time together outside of all of that. Steven wondered if he could come out and say the he missed Ned. Which he did miss him, terribly in fact. Maybe Ned missed him too? Why was he nervous all of a sudden?! "Uh, Steve?" Ned's voice snaps Steven out of his thoughts. Ah, fuck it.  
"Neddy! I was wondering if you wanted to hang, homie?" Steven grinned when Ned gave him a small chuckle.  
"Well, I'm free now. How 'bout it, 'Homie'."  
"Sounds great! I'll be over in a bit."  
"A'ight."  
"Oh - and don't try to miss me so much, eh? Sugartits," Steven knew Ned was on the other line trying to hold his tongue.  
"Very fuckin' funny, acid cock." The older man retorted sarcastically. Steven didn't bother to answer, only laugh before hanging up. If he didn't hang up, he and Ned would have probably went back and forth for hours it feels like sometimes. They became Trevor and Michael to a T. In spades. Of course they never mean any of it; they were always joking with each other. Steven couldn't have thought that when he became apart of the Rockstar and GTA family, he would find a best friend in Ned Luke.

Steven pulled up to Ned's house and rushed to the door. Something in Steven's stomach rose up when the door opened and Ned greeted him.  
"What's shakin-"  
"Don't you dare fuckin' say it!" Ned warned cutting Steven off quickly. Ogg held up his hands in defense then walked past Luke to his living room.  
"So what you want to do, Ned boy?" Ned observed Steven as he plopped down onto his couch.  
"Umm, I don't know, O.G.G," Ned shrugged, while Steve turned to face him. Ned's black GTA V shirt fit him perfectly and so did those blue jeans. Steven realized his eyes were running alone Ned's body. He mentally shock his head, 'Okay? What the fuck?'  
Ned smiled over at his best friend who was obviously in deep thought since he's said Steven's name like 20 times.  
"Steven!?" 21.  
"Uh..? Oh huh?"  
"You okay, buddy?" Ned asked narrowing his eyes. Steven looked back to Ned and fake smiled. "What?! Yeah! Of course I am! Never fucking better. Hey- you hungry?" Steven jumped up and walked over to the door.  
"Yeah. Kinda. You sure you okay though, bro?"  
"Ehh! Of course I am! C'mon, porkchop! We're taking my car."  
"Fuck. You." Ned replied as he got into the passenger side. Steven just put on a sly smile, turning on the car and then driving off.

"I didn't think we would get recognized," Ned stated when he and Steven got back to the car after Lunch.  
"Well, we ALMOST didn't get caught," Steven grinned, turning on the car. Ned's mind went back to when two younger girls came up to Steven and wanted a photo; They wrapped their arms around his waist. Ned felt his stomach gnarl with... Jealousy? Anger? He was not really sure what he felt. I mean why would he be angry or jealous? It's not like he owned Steven. They were friends.. Best friends. Ned found his eyes wondering over to Steven. Who was concentrating on the road. Ever since the first day they read together to audition for the part, they had this connection. Maybe that's why Michael and Trevor went so good together. 'And let's face it,' Ned thought, 'Steven is good looking guy.' Woah! What was he saying?!  
"Ned!" Steven called to him from his front steps, "You coming or what?"  
He got out and moved his way towards his front door. 'Smooth, Ned. Smooth.' the 55 year old scolded himself.

Steven laughed taking a swig of his beer Ned got him when they got back to his house. For the past hour they've been sitting on the couch, just talking about, well anything really.  
"Can you fucking believe it?!" Ned chuckled.  
"Jesus," Steven smiles, though there was something about Ned's old storied about his first couple rolls in the acting world that made him grin ear to ear and sent butterflies in his stomach.  
"I'm gonna go grab anther beer, want one?" Ned got up and gestured to the kitchen.  
"Ah sure, man. Yeah." He smiled over at Ned. He was a grown married man; why was he acting so shy around Ned? Steven had no clue and he also didn't even realize he was standing in the kitchen doorway. He found Ned, fridge open searching through for two more beers. Steve's eyes traveled down his buddies body, right to his ass. Those jeans did fit him well. 'Oh yeah'. Little did he know, but Ned already knew Steven was behind him. Watching. He had his eyes closed hoping Steven would make that first move. And to both his and Steven's surprise, Trevor's voice actor did make the first move. In only a couple steps Steven was was behind Ned, slipping his arm around the shorter, older mans waist. Ned closed the refrigerator door and leaned back against the more muscular man behind him. Why does this feel so good? So right? He felt himself get more excited and grow harder when he felt Steven's body press forward against his. Steven's arms wrapped tightly, almost protectively around his waist.  
"Ah, Steve. Fuck, man." Ned groaned aloud making Steven's heart rate pick up, cock throb, grow hard and press against his jeans.  
"Miss me, Porkchop?" Steven nipped Ned's earlobe.  
"B-bite. M-me!"  
Steve grinned devilishly when he thought of how sweet it would be to do so, to do just that, "Don't tempt me, Sugar." He could feel Ned arch his back when he ran his lips up and down Luke's neck.  
"That makes me want to tempt you, baby." Ned's statement sent Steven's sex drive over the roof. Ned was vaguely aware of his friend's hand moving down his chest to cup his hard on underneath his restricting jeans. He gave Ned a hard squeeze.  
"Jesus. Fuck." Ned spat.  
"You like that?" Steven knew he could easily get off just by watching Ned turn into a hot mess in front of him. He kissed Michael's voice actor's neck, loving the little grunts that came out of Ned's mouth every so often. Steven also liked the stubble across Ned's jaw, it was a new experience for both. But they were happily married men; why are they enjoying this so much?  
"Ah! Ned!" Steven breathed out, both of their breathing has picked up. He palmed and rubbed Ned though his jeans. Ned could feel his excitement poke his thigh. Which only turned him on even more, "Fuck. Fuck. Damn!" Steven grunted when Ned bucked his hips forward into his best bud's hand. Needing friction, more intimate caresses. Steven gladly welcomed Ned's urgency and complied to his friends needs, by unzipping Ned's pants and slipping his hand down.  
"Ah, sweetie. Now's not the day to be wearing underwear, Ned." Steven was really shocked and not shocked when he noticed how big and thick Ned was.  
"I didn't know I would be getting fucked today," Ned rolled his eyes, but was enjoying Steven rub his organ. Steven chuckled in Ned ear, sending chills down his spine.  
"You ready to have the time of your life, handsome?" Steven breathed, grabbing a hold of Ned's engorged member.  
"Just fuck me already," Ned said impatiently.  
"You got lube?"  
"Of course I got lube!" And that was all Steven needed to know.


	2. Don't Fight It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ! I am back. Y'all said you wanted more so here I am!  
> Enjoy, I hope!

Ned laid down on the kitchen floor, trying to catch his breathing. His ass was sore and still wet from the lube Steven used, but he didn't mind. Steven was right next to him, arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling with this cocky grin on his face. They were both at a lose for words for what they just did.  
"You're very quite, Ned boy." Steven turned on his side to get a view of Ned.  
"Um. I'm not use to getting butt fucked by my best friend.." Ned retorted not looking back at Steven, who was smiling like an idiot at the older naked man.  
"Well, as long as you enjoyed yerself, buddy." Steven moved closer placing a small kiss on Ned's shoulder. Ned felt his muscles tighten and his eyes close when Steven's wet lips gently brushed his skin. Ogg moved his hand to drape it over Ned's stomach, sliding him closer with ease, "To tell you the truth, I have never fucked then cuddled on the kitchen floor with a man before."  
"Hey. Me either," Ned laughed, shaking his head. Steven was a little scared Ned would swat away his hand, but he didn't. Something in Ned changed when he took his friends hand in his. He liked being here with Steve.. In this kinda way. What was he doing? He just had sex with Steven and he liked it. 'Liked it' was a understatement.. He could easily go another round if Steven asked him to. Ned was so confused but so was Steven. They just kinda laid there, looking up at the ceiling then back to each other only to look back up again.  
"I should go," Steven broke the silence first. Ned frowned, sitting up when Steven got up to search for the clothes they ripped off each other not so long before. He didn't want him to go. I mean cuddling was like a tradition after sex right? He wasn't much for cuddling, but he wouldn't mind if Steven wanted to.  
"Oh okay, man." He got up and grabbed his underwear and jeans that were hanging on the kitchen counter along with his shirt. They both got dressed in awkward silence and then Ned walked Steven to the door. "You know, you don't gotta right now.." Ned whispers when Steven gripped the doorknob.  
"My wife will be wondering where I am. You know," Steven turned around to smile down at Ned.  
"Right.. Right. Of course," Ned tried to sound confident but it came out a little shaky.  
"Thanks for the good time, Ned boy." Steven turned around. Ned let out a nervous giggle that kinda scared him; he wasn't use to feeling so.. Um.. Giddy? "Yeah," He cleared his throat, "Yeah, No problem man. I guess." Ned avoided eye contact until Steven let out a chuckle making Ned look up into Steven's dark eyes.  
"We'll have to do this again," Steven lent down towards Ned's face, letting his lips hover just above his friends, "REAL soon." Steven watched has Ned came undone before him. God he loved how Ned looks when he sweats. He decided to stop teasing him and press his lips against Ned's in a slow kiss. But it wasn't just gonna be a little innocent kiss for long. Steven trailed his tongue over Ned's bottom lip, wanting access into the older mans mouth. Ned tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth, letting Steven's thick tongue run across his, "Delicious, sugar." Steven growled when their lips make that smacking noise.  
"Hey! You got to save some of that for later, baby." Ned reached out to grab Steven's waist pulling him closer, "But next time, you're the one who's gonna have ass full of dick and lube." Steven's eyes grew wide, Ned laughed at his best friends reaction.  
"OH, NED!" Steven practically yelled, "You little fucking tease you!" He growled, "Makes me want to stick around a little bit longer." Ned leaned up a little.  
"I ain't stopin' yah, sweetheart." Ned's hands slid down to Steven's ass, "But you got to go home, remember." He loved how horny and angry Steve was getting, made him feel in power.  
"Uhhhhhh," Steven growled deeply, "Fuck. You. Sugartits." Ned had a good comeback but Steven's lips were already on his before you could even open his mouth. They felt like teenagers with all this lust and sex drive going on in the air and in their minds and bodies. Ned ran his hands up to the middle of Steven's solid chest and gave him a hard shove, sending him back into the front door, "Shit." Steven spat as the wind almost got knocked out of him. He looked at Ned who seemed to be possessed. He'd never seem him like this, like an... animal. And Jesus Christ was it turning him on. Ned slammed his fists down on the door next to Steven's head.  
"Change of plans, Steve. You're gonna stay here tonight." Ned snarled up at Steven who was almost scared but still horny.  
"And who's gonna make me?" Ned liked the sound of Steven's challenge.  
"Me," He stated plainly, "Now get your fine ass up to my bedroom right fucking now!" Ned raised his voice a little. He let his right hand fall down to his side and then stand to the side so Steven could walk. Steven gave Ned a quick kiss on the cheek before he jogged up the stairs. He left Ned standing next to the door really astonished by his own actions. Ned quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed the lube on the counter they had left and sprinted up stairs to his room. Could he really go another round with Steven? He opened the bedroom door and saw Steven pull his shirt over his head he knew he could go all night. Ned closed the door and Steven turned around, he seemed a little nervous still.  
"Took you long enough," He smiled, tossing his shirt on the floor.  
"Just wanted you to enjoy the anticipation before I fuck your pretty little ass." Ned grinned, taking off his clothes along side his friend.  
"MmmMMm. Such a sweet talker, Ned boy. You flatterer, you." Steven's face was red from blushing so much and his mouth hurt from grinning like a idiot.  
"You ready, baby?" Ned asked grabbing Steven's waist and planting a small kiss on the other man's chest.  
"Can't wait,"


End file.
